INO!
by Light narazora
Summary: Sekembali Shikamaru dari Suna,Ino sama sekali tidak menyambutnya. Sikap Ino terhadap Shikamaru menjadi aneh. Lalu ada hubungan apa Ino dengan Sai yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat akrab?


Ino?!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

fanfic © Light narazora

Fanfic Shikaino untuk EVENT SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015

WARNINGS INSIDE { typo(s), OOC,Gaje,rush,etc }

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Shikamaru baru saja menyelesaikan misi nya ke Sunagakure untuk menyampaikan dokumen penting ke kazekage .ia sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan menyentuh kasur kesayangan nya,tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Dimana kekasih merepotkan nya itu?biasanya Ino akan menyambut kedatangan nya dan menyerang dengan berbagai pertanyaan,apalagi kali ini misi nya ke Suna.

Setelah celingukan sebentar dan benar-benar tidak melihat batang hidung kekasih nya ,Shikamaru pun kembali melangkah ke rumah nya dengan malas.

'hn..mungkin dia sibuk' gumam Shikamaru cuek

Tetapi setelah lewat dua hari pun,Shikamaru tetap saja tidak mendapati kehadiran berpikir panjang,akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko bunga kekasih nya mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari kekasih nya,ia malah melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

'What the hell!'teriak batin Shikamaru yang OOC,Ia mendapati kekasih nya sedang berbincang sambil tersipu malu dengan Sai,pemuda stoic itu. Yang benar saja,ia baru beberapa hari meninggalkan Konoha dan Ino sudah selingkuh?!

Dengan langkah panjang ia menghampiri kedua insan(?) yang sedang asyik itu.

"hmm" gumam Shikamaru yang cukup membuat Ino menoleh ke asal suara

"s-shika?"

"hn" respon Shikamaru malas

"ng..sebaiknya aku pergi,bye Ino-chan" Sai segera berlalu dengan senyum palsu nya itu

"Apa?! Bahkan dia memanggil Ino-ku dengan sufiks chan?" gumam Shika tidak percaya

"hm..aku duluan ya Shika,"

"eh-hei tunggu!" seru Shikamaru seraya mengenggam erat lengan Ino

"apa?"

"Ino,kau baik-baik saja?"

"hah?iya,memang aku kenapa?"

"ck,mendokusai" decak Shikamaru kesal

Ino sedikit mendengus mendengar trendmark Shikamaru,tapi langsung mengubah raut wajah nya ketika Shikamaru melirik wajah nya,heh apa yang kau rencanakan gadis pirang?

"s-sudah dulu ya Shika" seru Ino seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat

Shikamaru semakin bingung melihat tingkah Ino yang sekarang,walau dulu dia sangat mengharapkan Ino tenang sedikit dan tidak merepotkan nya,tapi rasanya dia tidak suka dengan Ino yang pendiam,ah…Shikamaru merindukan kecerewetan Ino tampak nya.

Sudah seminggu Ino mendiamkan melihat Ino tertawa ceria dengan Sai rasanya dada Shikamaru bergemuruh hebat,sampai-sampai tanpa sadar dia menarik Ino.

"apaan sih?" keluh gadis pirang itu kesal

"ng..aku..aku" Shikamaru segera merutuki kebodohan nya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu,

"apa sih? Hah,sudahlah. Aku tak mau membuat Sai lama menungguku, aku pergi dulu"

"kalau begitu kita putus saja" Mendengar nada Ino yang terlihat lebih mementingkan Sai daripada dirinya membuat Shikamaru tanpa sadar melontarkan itu tanpa pikir panjang

"ap-apa?" seru Ino tidak percaya

"hn, kau terlihat tidak tertarik lagi dengan hubungan begitu kita putus saja,mudah kan?" Shikamaru menyesal telah berkata begitu,tapi apa boleh buat kan?

"terserah kau lah nanas jelek" teriak Ino

'arghhhh,ini makin merepotkan saja'

~keesokan harinya~

"yo shikamaru!" sapa Naruto

"hn" guman Shikamaru dengan wajah tertekuk

"wah,wajahmu makin lama makin kusut ya, ada masalah apa hm? Ceritakan pada calon hokage yang ganteng ini,ayo jangan malu-malu"

"hah~ Naruto kau ada perlu apa sebenarnya?"

"hahaha… aku hampir lupa ikut aku ke kebun rusa mu itu Shikamaru"

"mendokusai, untuk apa Naruto? Itu sangat merepotkan"

"sudahlah,ikut tidak terima penolakan" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru

Sesampai di kebun rusa milik nya itu,ia merasa aneh melihat meja-meja beserta kursi lalu bunga yang bertaburan

"apa-apaan semua ini?" Tanya Shikamaru heran

"supriseee!" teriak Sakura,Chouji,Naruto serta teman-teman nya yang lain

"apa?" Shikamaru semakin bingung rasanya

"selamat ulang tahun tuan Nara" seru Sakura

"ulang tahun?" Shikamaru semakin bingung saja

"iya, hari ini tanggal 22 september kan? Jangan-jangan kau amnesia" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa tertahan melihat tampang bingung Shikamaru

'oh kami-sama.. benarkah? Ah,kurasa aku terlalu memikirkan gadis merepotkan itu hingga lupa tanggal berapa ,sekarang dimana gadis merepotkan itu' pikir Shikamaru seraya menelusuri seluruh tempat

"mencari Ino heh Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto iseng

"tidak"

"happy birthday Shika!" teriak suara yang begitu dirindukan nya selama inI, terlihat Ino yang datang sambil membawa kue tart dan senyum manis

"ino?!" Tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya

"silahkan tiup lilin nya nanas!" seru Ino sambil mengarahkan kue tart ke wajah Shikamaru

Dengan wajah yang masih belum percaya Shikamaru meniup lilin nya

"sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian rencana kan hah?" Shikamaru rupanya telah menggunakan otak jenius nya dan mulai menemukan sedikit pencerahan

"heheh… sebenarnya ini rencana Ino-chan" seru Sakura

"kau jahat Shika,memutuskan ku seenak nya begitu, padahal aku sudah capek-capek menahan rindu ku dan menjauhi mu agar rencana yang telah kami rangkai ini tidak ketahuan karna mulutku yang ceplas ceplos ini. Aku juga telah menyiapkan hadiah special hasil tangan ku sendiri,huh" keluh Ino seraya menyerahkan kado yang dipersiapkan nya sejak lama

"benarkah?lalu yang dengan Sai itu?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya membuka kado dari Ino yang isi nya adalah syal

"aku hanya memintanya melukis wajah kamu dan ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun',itu ,tapi kita sudah putus kan?" seru Ino

"tidak, saat itu kau tidak menjawab apa-apa kan? Jadi saat ini kita masih pacaran"

"huh Shikamaru kau seenaknya sekali" gumam Ino

'kruyuuk'

"pfftt… kau lapar Ino?" seru Sakura terkikik

"diam kau jidat!"

"jangan merepotkan Ino, makan sana!" perintah Shikamaru dengan wajah malas

"oke,tapi suap ya~" seru Ino manja yang membuat Sakura memutar bola mata nya

"mendokusai" keluh Shikamaru tapi diam-diam di hatinya ia bersyukur gadis nya telah kembali seperti dulu, walau itu sangat merepotkan.

~FIN~

Gaje kan?

Masalah banyak adegan tarik menarik maafkan saya, sungguh itu diluar scenario. Dan juga maaf jika terlalu membosankan,maklum fanfic pertama

Yah Light tau ini sangat tidak jelas..tapi,ada yang bersedia rifyukah?


End file.
